


Рассветы и закаты

by Everwinter, xima_aka_madhatter



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But with a happy ending, Despair and Hopelessness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-DMC5, V is his own character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xima_aka_madhatter/pseuds/xima_aka_madhatter
Summary: Межвременье. Горстка хрустальных мыслей и робкая минута покоя.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	1. Октябрь. Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> Читать можно под вот это:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJVlDUppvls  
> Потому что под него писалось. 
> 
> Беспощадное стекло.

Окраина города кое-где почти не пострадала. Например здесь. Даже с крыши высотки, если повернуться спиной к осыпающемуся остову Клипота, то все - нормально. И не поверишь, что улицы внизу "украшены" рассыпающимися статуями-клетками.  
Свет пронизывал пространство, вытачивал его до хрустального звона, скрытого утренней дымкой. Стылый сыроватый воздух хрустел на зубах, а акварельно-бледное небо в розовато-голубых переливах тянулось холстом от одного края горизонта до другого, пока еще не рвалось, пробитое насквозь первыми лучами горячего солнца. Пахло горелыми листьями. То ли сам воздух, то ли эта тонкая мгла нитями спускала тонкий запах горьковатой гари в легкие. Неро сам себе казался прозрачным и зыбким и в то же время - реальным и живым до тянущей боли в груди. И вбирал открывшийся вид, тщательно и скрупулезно, словно осколки собирал. Мир был красив и молод.  
Ви, наверное, понравилось бы.  
Неро судорожно вдохнул, запахнулся поплотнее в куртку, ссутулившись, и смотрел, смотрел. А в груди словно сплелись в тугой клубок те самые нити, сцепились с ребрами и тянули болезненно и глухо.  
Он скучал. Неизбывно и тяжело, как тоскующий пес. Пытался убедить себя, что так нельзя, старательно укладывал в голове, что Ви - это Вергилий - его отец. Но мысль казалась неправильной, кривой и выскакивала из пазов, не желая становиться на место. Не был Ви Вергилием. Не мог быть. И проще не думать об этом, чем раз за разом прокручивать одни и те же страшные минуты, рвущие выстроенную реальность с пронзительным визгом бензопилы. Минуту, когда Ви исчез и внутри что-то оборвалось и разбилось, потому Неро враз понял, что Ви ушел насовсем. Минуту, когда услышал "он твой отец" и реальность продолжила осыпаться рваными истерзанными клочьями. Минуту, когда на землю упала книга и чужой человек, бесконечно далекий и незнакомый, зачем-то пообещал вернуться.  
Вдалеке завыла сирена, легкий порыв ветра пока еще неуверенно тронул устоявшийся, зависший, окутанный в дымку штиль. Неро поморщился, досадуя, что волшебный момент рассыпался так легко и быстро. Совсем как...  
Он выдохнул тяжело и долго, до боли в легких, словно пытаясь выплюнуть дымные нити горькой гари.  
Октябрь.


	2. Ноябрь. Закат

Карминово-красный свет вытекает из солнца, стекает по уцелевшим окнам, слепит. Ви не пытается прикрывать глаза, хочет, чтобы этот красный навсегда остался в его глазах, огнём бежал по венам, заполнил жаром сердце, выжег сомнения. Ви смотрит на раскаленный диск, медленно и устало прячущийся за крыши сохранившихся домов, смотрит на свои руки, они на мгновение подсвечиваются золотом — он весь вдруг вспыхивает им, — а потом магия рассеивается.  
Воздух пахнет сухим асфальтом, теплом и немного машинным маслом. Почти как Неро.  
Небо резко поделено на красное и синее. Как всё в его жизни поделено на “до” и “после”. Он — щепка, обломок, почти фантом. Ви _не знает_ , как смог сохранить себя; _не помнит_ , когда стал считать себя чем-то другим, кем-то другим, _не Вергилием_.  
Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Море красного тускнеет, перетекает в лиловое и оранжевое, первые звезды холодными белыми точками вспыхивают над головой. Ветер теряет остатки тепла и трогает лицо и руки холодными пальцами, зло дергает за волосы. Ви пытается понять что делать дальше, куда идти. _Кто он теперь?_  
Раньше все было просто и понятно — он часть чего-то большего и должен вернуться к себе, вернуться домой. А потом случился Неро и возвращение стало непосильной ношей. Дом исчез.  
Солнце брызнуло последними лучами ему в лицо и скрылось за горизонтом. Последние отзвуки заката были беспощадно затёрты, замыты, уничтожены. Сумерки обрушились синевой и холодом, сжимая горло холодными костлявыми пальцами, до рези в глазах, до горячих солёных дорожек. Дома больше не было, цели больше не было. Были только сумерки, да тишина — сухая костлявая старуха, накрывшая город плотным покрывалом ноября.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обоснуй? Что такое обоснуй? :)


	3. Декабрь. Рассвет

Дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, студило потрескавшиеся губы.  
Неро учился новому. И ладно бы если только хорошему. Он учился иронизировать над собой, но получалось плохо, получалось только нелепо и неловко шутить - совсем как Данте когда-то. Учился вставать по утрам и заставлять себя двигаться, чтобы вырезать надоевших до колик демонов, все еще бродивших по улицам разрушенного города. Учился забываться в драке, учился не замечать тянущую ноющую боль под ребрами. Получалось плохо. Учился не прокручивать в голове бесконечное "если". Учился не представлять, не помнить как ощущалось в руках хрупкое и почему-то слишком тяжелое тело. Учился не рисовать по памяти знакомые черты. Учился не тянуться мысленно к уплывающей, исчезающей фигуре того, кого, по факту, никогда и не было.  
Не получалось совсем.  
Камень под задницей холодил ужасно, но встать и пойти наконец-то выспаться после почти двух суток преследования совершенно сумасшедшей стаи хаосов не было ни сил, ни желания. Смотреть бездумно в закрытый зданиями горизонт было куда проще. Жизнь превратилась в рутину, в которой нашлась место этой крыше и рассветам. Неро научился ценить это время межвременья, когда мир повисал в робком изломанном покое. И сдавался каждый раз, как сегодня, когда рассвет только чувствовался в светлой серости затянутого тучами неба, словно слабое напоминание о том, что ночь не бесконечна. Тонкий слой снега и изморози окрашивал серый мир в черно-белое, расписывал монохром, отражая тот, что давно царил внутри. Изредка гудящую рассветную зыбь рвало хриплое карканье вороны, и стылая глушь сходилась после снова, словно волны, обнимающие упавший в озеро камень.  
Серые стены, серое небо, черно-белая земля в белом и грязно-сером снеге. Черный плащ на плечах, на контрасте с белой кожей, украшенной черными узорами…  
Надо пережить это. Как-нибудь. Пережевать, перемолоть в себе, позволить времени прикрыть рваные кровящие язвы тонкой кожистой пленкой, хрупкой и нежной. Верить, что это закончиться. Что рано или поздно он проснется без тяжести в груди, без непроходящей горечи и ненависти ко всей вселенной, ко всему и всем, что когда-либо что-либо у него отняли.  
Были бы еще на это силы.  
Лицо холодило, рваный порыв ветра бросил в него горсть промерзлой белой крупы: серое небо все-таки расщедрилось на снег, сбросило отжитое как ненужный мусор. Неро так не умел. И на самом деле не верил, что научится.


	4. Январь. Закат

Ви пытался. Действительно, на самом деле, прилагая все скудные силы, что имел, пытался жить дальше. Дальше от этого города; дальше от ставших серыми и ломкими, как прогоревшая до пепла бумага, воспоминаний Вергилия; дальше от ярких до рези под закрытыми веками воспоминаний о Неро; просто _дальше_.  
Но под ребрами поселилась злобная змея из колючей проволоки и горьких воспоминаний. Стоит Ви закрыть ночью глаза, как она принимается грызть изнутри, сворачиваться в кольца вокруг сердца, растравливать его и без того расшатанные нервы. От воспоминаний о ярком росчерке улыбке на лице Неро внутренности словно в труху перемалывает. Ви чувствует призрачные касания там, где Неро касался его: тяжесть его руки на плечах, фантомное тепло на запястьях, пальцы в волосах. Но на плечах лишь тяжесть теплой зимней куртки, обжигающий ветер касается онемевших пальцев и треплет волосы.  
Январь — первый месяц года (кто вообще придумал начинать новый год в такой стылый и белоснежно-печальный месяц?), месяц обещаний, месяц попыток начать всё с чистого листа. И что делает Ви? _Возвращается_. Чёрта с два это новое начало! Это полное отрицание какого-либо нового начала.  
Закат стелется над стылой и замерзшей водой малиновой дымкой, сверкает миллиардом оттенков лилового и розового в кристаллах нетронутого снега. Ви кутается в куртку — он всё ещё тощий как щепа и страшно мёрзнет.  
Возможно, Данте следовало лучше убивать Кошмары. Возможно, Ви не следовало прятать в них кусочек себя. Если бы они оба делали то, что должно, он сейчас не смотрел бы слезящимися глазами на выжигающий душу закат, не чувствовал бы боли под рёбрами. Не помнил бы Неро. Не думал о нём _так_.  
Солнце посреди лилово-розовых и оранжевых всполохов кажется таким ярким, словно весь день небо начищало его облаками до зеркального, почти белого блеска.  
Ви хочется кричать. До хрипоты, до вкуса крови в горле, до онемения, до слёз. Хочется растаять, исчезнуть вместе с этим криком.  
Солнце величаво и отрешенно скрывается за остатками Клипота — ему нет дела до крошечных людских жизней. Фиолетово-серым сумеркам, впрочем, тоже. Звезды занимают свое положение в темнеющем небе, одна за одной вплетаются в хоровод бесконечности.  
Он не знает на что надеялся, чего хотел. _Зачем_ сохранил себя и _почему_ не пытается найти Неро. Ответы на эти вопросы ему придется найти _самому_.


	5. Февраль. Рассвет

Это похоже на проклятие: возвращаться каждый раз в одно и то же место, словно плутать в густом лесу без надежды выбраться на опушку, без надежды на спасение. Крыша, с которой видна уцелевшая часть города каждый раз встречает Неро одинаково, и он каждый раз возвращается, слабовольно позволяя себе на полчаса провалиться в зыбкую иллюзию, что все в порядке, и ничего еще не произошло.  
Воздух сырой и кусает морозом, проникает сквозь прорехи в куртке: Неро не услышал каина, подползшего со спины, пока выцеливал демоническую маску сквозь мелькание ножниц. Вроде бы скоро весна, и занимающийся рассвет бросал алые блики, словно в воду, а не в прозрачное пластмассовое небо, но Неро не чуял скорого тепла в воздухе. Почти уже не верил, словно зима длилась годами, а не всего лишь пару месяцев. Ему казалось, он забыл, как бывает иначе.  
Дни тянулись одинаково. Бес-ко-не-чно. В брошенном городе хватало припасов, хватало в принципе всего, а необходимым можно было разжиться у оставшихся у окраин скупщиков и торговцев, стремящихся нажиться на редких оставшихся жителях города и тех немногих, кто возвращался в него, оптимистично веря, что рано или поздно все вернется на круги своя. Неро увяз по уши в охоте на демонов. Кроме тех самых торговцев и перекупщиков, ни с кем не искал общения. Не думал, что нужно. Кирие поняла первой и звонила изредка, больше для порядка и по привычке, зная, что о себе Неро будет заботиться в последнюю очередь. Сам Неро только кивал во время таких телефонных разговоров, словно Кирие могла его видеть, и не слышал ни слова. Телефон уже второй месяц выключенный валялся где-то.  
Нико удалось поймать его только раз за все время. Избегать ее он научился лучше, чем демонических когтей.  
Неро понял, что близится весна, когда впервые услышал как в четыре утра засвистела синица. Затянула бесконечные звенящие трели, ввинчивающиеся в стылую зимнюю тишину, прогоняя ее прочь. Он ей почти завидовал: в маленькой пичуге жизни было больше, чем в совершенно здоровом в общем-то человеке. Хотелось так же — одеться в перья и пух, не думать ни о чем, кроме сегодняшнего дня… Не думать о завтра. Не помнить вчера.  
Потому что памяти слишком много.  
Неро вдохнул глубоко, до боли, пока не кончилось место в легких. Стало промозгло-холодно, словно холод въелся в кости, в самую его полу-демоническую суть. Стоило закрыть глаза и он слышал знакомый предрассветный гул, когда воздух был все еще тонок и звуки разлетались далеко, пробирались под кожу, минуя уши. Далекие крики выживших демонов причудливо сплетались с шумом трассы рядом с Ред Грейвом, казалось было слышно даже как трещит мертвый ствол Клипота. И квинтэссенция всего — птичьи трели, как торжество жизни над смертью и разрухой.  
Неро глухо рассмеялся в ответ на собственные мысли. Надо бы забыть о прошлом. Так было бы проще. Но Ви незримо присутствовал в каждой мысли, его голос следовал за ним неотступно, и Неро не мог не сравнивать, не примерять чужой взгляд на мир вокруг, прикидывать так и эдак, гадать, что бы подумал? Что бы сказал? Какую из цитат вспомнил? Стоило ослабить чуть хватку и плотину прорывало, так что Неро захлебывался в памяти, в чувствах, не мог вынырнуть, как бы не старался. И злился. Потому что ну прошло же время, должно было отпустить, стать легче, ну хоть немного.  
Вдохнуть — выдохнуть. Снова взять себя в руки, зажать в стальные клещи, собрать из трухи и осколков. Ви не существует. Он — часть его отца. Он никогда не вернется. Вернется Вергилий — точно вернется, потому что пообещал.  
Нет, не помогало.  
Край солнечного круга показался из-за горизонта в прорехах между домами, ударил светом по глазам. Надо было жить дальше.  
Как? Ви, скажи, как?


	6. Март. Закат

Грязь противно хлюпает под ногами, смешиваясь с кровью эмпуз. Ви всё ещё слаб и не нашёл подходящего фамильяра — в Ред Грейв почти не осталось демонов. Иногда Ви кажется, что не он один в этом забытом городе убивает их. Но это лишь иллюзия, как тепло мартовских дней, которое сменяется морозными промозглыми ночами. Жители не слишком спешат возвращаться в этот проклятый город и Ви не может их винить. Хотя жизнь берет своё: то здесь то там в ночи на самых окраинах загораются огни по ночам.  
Он обосновывается в маленьком доме в викторианском стиле, застрявшем под самыми толстыми кусками корней Клипота (который выглядит всё более мертвым с каждым днём). В доме есть камин и дизельный генератор на кухне. Этого хватает, Ви непритязателен. Да и мародеры сюда не сунуться — слишком боятся.  
Март тянется бесконечной мешаниной из грязи, снега и льда.  
Иногда Ви кажется, что он умер и попал в какой-то личный ад: он всё ещё боится искать Неро, хотя иногда это желание такое сильное — до ломоты в костях, до головокружения и озноба. Но что он ему скажет? Как он объяснит своё трусливое промедление? Прошло так много времени, а он так и не смог найти ответы на вопросы, которые искал. Даже любимые книги не давали ответов.  
Ви, плотно закутавшись в длинную черную куртку, сидел на железном коробе вытяжки с книгой в руках и наблюдал, как закатное солнце растворяется в небе. Солнце расплывалось огромной прозрачно-желтой кляксой среди серовато-розовых облаков. Цвета смешивались в грязноватые и невнятные оттенки, словно неумелый художник пытался работать акварелью, да переусердствовал с водой — вместо золотисто-розового по облакам растекался ржаво-серый.  
Книга с глухим стуком выпала из рук, спугнув пару голубей. Ви опустил взгляд и уставился на обложку: ни Шекспир, ни Байрон, ни Китс, ни Бронте, ни Шиллер, ни Гёте — _никто_ из них не мог дать ему ни прощения, ни ответов. Ви схватил книгу и в бессильном припадке ярости и боли швырнул её куда-то вдаль. Он может с лёгкостью цитировать “Божественную комедию” или “Фауста”, “Коварство и любовь” или “Красное и белое”, “Войну и Мир” или “Идиота”, но единственным идиотом на мили вокруг был он сам.  
Ви до рези в глазах следил за последними крохами света, чувствуя, как страхи и кошмары копошатся по тёмным углам, как подбираются к нему всё ближе, как тянут свои черные руки-тени, чтобы всю ночь напролёт терзать его его сны, оплетать уставший измученный разум холодными змеями, грызть тысячей истекающей слюной пастей. Каждый раз это что-то новое, но всегда в итоге одно и тоже: он теряет Неро навсегда. Его пронзают клинки Каина, разрывают в кровавые клочья когти Ярости, превращает в кровавый фарш Хаос и Ви не успевает, никогда не успевает дотянуться, помочь, спасти.  
Мартовские сумерки наступили как-то внезапно, в одно мгновение — вот блёкло-желтое солнце медленно ползёт за горизонт, а вот синевато-серебристые сумерки раскрыли свои холодные объятья, жадно выпивая накопленное за день тепло. Ви казалось, что синь сосёт из него саму душу. _А есть ли у него эта самая душа?_ Или он лишь искаженное, изуродованное отражение чего-то гораздо большего, чем он сам. Почувствовал ли Вергилий вообще отсутствие этого кусочка в себе?  
Ви мучают миллионы вопросов, но сильнее всего один: почему сердце словно рвётся из груди, каждым ударом пытаясь пробить сухие рёбра, сломать запирающую его клетку, устремиться вперёд, туда, где Неро. И всё становится неважным и глупым, всё, кроме его глаз, его улыбки, его рук, его запаха и смеха.  
И если у него нет души, то отчего внутри так больно?


	7. Апрель. Рассвет

Впервые за долгое время он осмелился взять припорошенную пылью книгу. Впервые за долгое время Неро чувствовал что-то похожее на движение. Словно пробуждаясь от долгого сна. Но пробуждение было болезненным, оно совершенно лишало сил, и Неро не был уверен что это к лучшему. Но он мог дышать. С болью и горечью, словно отказывает печень, но мог. И мог двигаться вперед, даже если впереди — голодные мутные глаза эмпуз и бесформенный шепот люсэчиа. Он мог идти вперед, а это уже что-то да значило.  
Неро пришел на крышу засветло и сидел над книгой всю ночь, с фонариком, как дети прячущиеся от родителей под одеялом. Слова оседали в памяти крупной шелухой, и Неро морщился, тряс головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть все лишнее, что не вязалось, упорно не ложилось на привычную картину мира и привычный, намертво застрявший в голове образ. Он вздохнул, не желая сдаваться, но все же представил, как эти же строчки произносит другой голос: глубокий, бархатный. Губы скривило ломаной улыбкой, когда Неро с теплотой вспомнил, как Ви говорил всегда так, словно ему не хватало сил на нормальную громкость, и слова приходилось выталкивать со вздохами, им в такт.  
Апрельские рассветы чуть лучше мартовских. В них хотя бы пробивалась трогательная нежная зелень, светились как факелы цветущие деревья и вокруг не было черным-черно как в открытой могиле. Неро поежился, когда все еще холодный ветер, разгоняющий робкое тепло, пробрался под ворот куртки. Куртку, помнится, ему оставила Нико, подкараулившая его у дома. Хотя, какой там дом, скорее просто логово. Переночевать, переспать тяжелую мутную дрему, полную кошмаров с бледным изможденным лицом и тонким хрупким телом, рассыпающимся в пыль.  
Неро было стыдно, он алел ушами, покорно выслушивая новости о Кирие, о Фортуне, о том, что творится в мире и даже что-то слышал и запоминал, не просто кивал в такт словам. Но Нико куда проницательнее, чем кажется. Она говорила-говорила-говорила, размахивая руками, дымя сигаретой, а потом внезапно умолкла и смотрела тяжело и грустно.  
— Ты только не пропадай, ладно? — уронила наконец, совсем не так, как минуту назад рассказывала о новой лавке с оружейником-конкурентом. Неро кивал, конечно, вроде как соглашаясь. Он даже включил телефон и не позвонил, нет, но отослал Кирие пару смсок, что он живой, здоровый, и продолжает драться и вырезать демонов под корень, чтобы люди, которые все же понемногу возвращались в Ред Грейв могли жить спокойно, без страха, без тяжелых мутных кошмаров. Кирие так и не позвонила. Наверное, не хотела снова слушать бесконечные гудки. Наверное, она сдалась раньше Неро. И за это ему было стыдно тоже. Но здесь он ничего менять не собирался. Как и возвращаться в Фортуну.  
Книга закончилась к моменту, как солнце показало край из-за горизонта. Неро ослеп на миг от случайного луча, попавшего в глаза, и щурился, привыкая к свету. В этот момент он иррационально чувствовал себя демоном больше, чем когда-либо, хотя крылья и не выпускал. Пришла запоздалая мысль, сдобренная тусклым, словно подернутым пеплом любопытством: а читать при неоновом свете можно?  
Птиц куда больше. Запахов и звуков куда больше, воздух плотнее, гуще, полный сладкого цветочного аромата, и рассвет более ранний: день урывал себе все больше и больше времени и Неро почти скучал по длинным зимним ночам, когда можно было спокойно сходить с ума, теряясь во мраке. Сначала — сразу после обретения девил триггера — он боялся пропасть в этом мраке, сравняться с голодными безумными демонами, стать одним из них, поддавшись шепоту в затылке, который неуловимо напоминал голос Вергилия — так Неро, по крайней мере казалось. Сейчас ему почти все равно. Он был уверен в том, что его собственная черная узорчатая тоска не даст ему потеряться. Демоны тосковать не умеют.  
На низкий парапет шумно приземлился сонный голубь. Косил глазом на Неро, присматривался. За последний месяц Неро узнал всех местных птиц: он частенько оказывался на этой крыше, к которой привык едва ли не больше, чем к собственному логову. Но бывать в той комнате, в том доме он старался все реже: передремать можно было и на свежем воздухе, прохладно, но замерзнуть насмерть уже было проблематично. А возвращать в коробку из четырех стен, насквозь пропитанную горечью и ночными кошмарами не хотелось совершенно.  
Неро насквозь пропах бетонной пылью. Волосы отрасли, на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок не было времени, да и незачем, по большому счету. И он усмехался каждый раз, коряво и насмешливо, вспоминая Данте. Понимая его, как никогда раньше. Лишившийся всего, собственными руками убивший последнюю надежду на то, чтобы вернуть хотя бы часть своей перекорёженной семьи, он продолжал сражаться с демонами, потому что не умел и не знал ничего другого. Шутил и прикрывался бравадой, делая хорошую мину при плохой игре. Неро учился этому виртуозно, лучше, чем хотел бы, наверное, сам. И радовался, что дал Данте шанс. Призрачный и кривой, как и все, что касалось их семьи, но хоть какой-то. Хоть на что-то он сгодился.  
Хоть кого-то он спас.  
Сердце рвануло болью, так что Неро поморщился, прикрыл глаза, пережидая ощущение, словно приступ невралгии.  
Не проходило. Никак.


	8. Май. Закат

Фобос и Дэймос с любопытством осматривали крышу — Ви впервые выпустил их в доме, где жил (на самом деле существовал).  
Найти новых фамильяров оказалось сложнее, чем сохранить собственную душу в старых, поэтому Ви сделал то, что делал раньше. С той лишь разницей, что теперь он облёк в плоть (если так можно сказать) собственные страхи.  
Фобос — огромный белоснежный лев — лениво разлегся прямо на сохранившей дневное тепло крыше. Платиновый блеск его гривы был до боли под ребрами родным, и вместе с тем вызывал дрожь где-то глубоко внутри Ви — он предал доверие Неро, лгал, скрывал не только свои мотивы, но и правду о Вергилии. Дэймос — полуптица-получеловек, настолько чёрный, что заставлял думать о пустоте космоса — сложил свои огромные крылья и пугающим истуканом застыл на краю печной трубы, отбрасывая неестественно-холодную тень. Вряд ли кто-то кроме Ви мог угадать в этой фигуре из перьев, крыльев и когтей Вергилия, да и какая разница; всё, о чём по ночам в холодном поту он мог думать — не захотят ли Данте и Вергилий вернуть, впаять на место своевольный осколок мятежной души? Когда он думал об этом, мозг словно окутывало чем-то холодным и липким, и не важно было, что ни Вергилий, ни Данте не в курсе его существования, что они в аду и не скоро оттуда выберутся (в том, что обязательно выберутся Ви не сомневался) — всё это не имело никакого значения, стоило солнцу скрыться за горизонтом, а ночи раскрыть свои жаждущие объятия.  
Солнце размытым тусклым пятном висело ещё достаточно высоко. Небо тоже казалось блёклым и грязным, словно кто-то протёр его старой и грязной тряпкой, размазывая все цвета, превращая их в отталкивающее месиво.  
— А ты любишь тут бывать? — Фобос перевернулся на бок и взглянул Ви в глаза.  
Это было довольно иронично — человекоподобный Дэймос был лишён речи, тогда как Фобоса заткнуть было сложнее, чем Грифона.  
— Здесь хорошо думается.  
— Не хочу ни на что намекать, но ты слишком много думаешь и слишком мало делаешь, — лев поднялся и вальяжной походкой обощёл Ви кругом.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Пытаюсь понять, не отрос ли у тебя дополнительный мозг от умственных усилий.  
Ви фыркнул — не хватало, чтобы фамильяр его пытался высмеивать, — и поднял глаза к небу.  
Ещё секунду назад этот закат мог претендовать на место самого уродливого зрелища в его жизни — а Ви каждый день имел дело с демонами! Но сейчас солнце огромным сверкающим диском висело над кромкой горизонта и затапливало все вокруг теплым оранжевым светом. Острые, угловатые, изломанные края города, топоршившиеся в небо, вдруг стали мягкими и плавными, словно спины котов, которых только что погладила любимая теплая рука. Воздух колыхался и в нём кружились оранжевые искры, вспыхивая и исчезая в прекрасном хаотичном танце.  
Как бы сильно Уризен не изуродовал этот город — жизнь — вечная, рвущаяся, несгибаемая — брала своё. Форзиция желтыми брызгами окрасила улочки старой части города, одуряюще пахло сиренью и рододендроны гнулись чуть не до земли от веса пурпурно-красных шаров. Соловьи выводили бесконечно-длинные трели, что само время могло позавидовать. По вечерам слышались истошные вопли гуляющих котов.  
Мир жил своей жизнью.  
 _И ему следовало._  
Но Ви не чувствовал себя его частью. Он словно могильный камень посреди оживленной улицы, словно фальшивая нота в фуге Баха. Он всё ещё такой потерянный мальчик.  
— Где ты, отец мой? Тебя я не вижу, трудно быстрей мне идти. Да говори же со мной, говори же, или собьюсь я с пути! — выдохнул Ви в оранжево-синие сумерки. — Долго он звал, но отец был далеко. Сумрак был страшен и пуст. Ноги тонули в тине глубокой, пар вылетал из уст.  
— Как же можно кого-то найти, если этот кто-то даже не пытается кричать “ау”? — усмехнулся Фобос и, обратившись чёрным дымом, въелся черными узорами в бледную кожу.  
Дэймос издал пронзительный клёкот, наполненный отчаянием напополам с болью, и тоже растворился.  
Май подходил к концу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, у автора острый приступ вьетнамских фоэшбеков из времён универа и лекций по истории литературы, поэтому я не отказала себе в полной цитации Блейка. :)


	9. Июнь. Рассвет

Звон стекла взрезал тишину острыми гранями, спугнул голубей, заставил смолкнуть птиц. Неро рассмеялся хрипло и зло, подхватил другую бутылку, пока еще целую и даже не пустую. На этикетку не смотрел: какая в сущности разница? Спирт и спирт. Если бы еще это помогало забыться, хотя бы на день, хотя бы на час.  
Он даже справлялся. По крайней мере, он так думал. У него получалось не оглядываться, не искать знакомую фигуру, не заталкивать в горло чужое имя-прозвище, не давая ему вырваться, потому что некого звать. Получалось же.  
Стены были желтые от солнца - на самый рассвет Неро сегодня опоздал. Да и плевать. Что толку с тех рассветов? Что толку, если незачем их встречать. В двадцать с небольшим Неро остался один. Кого-то у него отобрали, кого-то он оттолкнул сам и теперь не знал, что делать с собой, с этим миром, с болью, с ненавистью, с тоской. Он успел сотни раз проклясть и простить Данте, Вергилия, Ви, себя… или ему так казалось.  
Бутылка опустела быстро и Неро рухнул на колени, со всего маху разбивая прозрачное зеленоватое стекло, давя его голой ладонью. Брызги крови не отрезвили, как и боль. Заживет, бывало ведь и хуже. Он горел заживо, его протыкали, рвали, резали, почти убивали и он каждый раз становился на ноги, с тех пор как о себе дала знать демоническая четверть крови - еще быстрее и легче. Не так как было год назад, когда он валялся в отключке от потери крови. Что ему остаться без руки сейчас? Новую отрастит. Что уж там пара порезов стекляшкой.  
Стены из желтых оделись в белое-белое, свет резал воспаленные глаза, а Неро с трудом поднялся на ноги, пнул еще одну пустую бутылку, та вылетела с крыши, пролетев над парапетом, по дуге устремилась вниз. Неро казалось, что он падал также: неумолимо и неуклонно, все ниже и ниже, даже если вначале казалось, что поднимаешься вверх. Тщательно запертые мысли впервые за долгое время вырвались наружу и теперь метались в измученном разуме, сталкивались и путались.  
Это все вина Вергилия. Это он виноват. Если бы он не разделил себя, если бы не устроил всю эту заварушку с Клипотом, не было бы тысяч смертей, не было бы разрушенного города, не было бы этой неизбывной глухой боли, грызшей его денно и нощно, Данте бы не пропал безвозвратно в Аду, не было бы Ви и…  
Не было бы Ви.  
Неро замер, вылавливая ускользающую мысль, возвращая ее обратно пред светлы очи последних остатков здравого смысла.  
Он бы не узнал, что у него есть семья: Данте бы не признался до самой смерти, скорее всего, по каким-то своим соображениям считая, что так будет лучше. Не было бы девил триггера, и Неро точно загнулся б где-то в лучшем случае к тридцати, погребенный под трупами демонов, не было бы Ви.  
Что так плохо, что так.  
\- Ненавижу тебя! - крикнул Неро отчаянно и глухо. Слезы душили.  
Почему, почему в этой семье все так? Кто виноват? Вергилий? Спарда? Ева? Кого винить? Кого призвать к ответу? Данте? Самого Неро?  
\- Ненавижу…  
Он не справлялся. Все это время он тщательно пытался собрать новый дом из осколков старого, тщательно и бесплодно собирая осколки и бетонную крошку, надеясь построить из них новые стены. Не надо было оставаться в Ред Грейве, не надо было отказываться от помощи Нико, не надо было так окончательно обрывать общение с Кирие. Он не мог сам, логично и правильно было бы воспользоваться помощью друзей, которым было не все равно. И как результат он снова вернулся к тому, с чего начинал: к глухому тупому отчаянию, с которым не знал, как справиться и и как уместить его в себе самом. Куда двигаться, что делать с собственной жизнью.  
Стеклянно-синее небо, быстро набиравшее краски, молчало. Тело быстро перерабатывало алкоголь, в голове стало пусто до звона. Он сам казался себе пустым, выхолощенным, лишь оболочкой в виде человека. Заставлять себя думать было что камни ворочать. Впору сравнивать себя с Сизифом.  
Если не знаешь, что делать, воспользуйся уже пройденными путями, уже открытыми знаниями. На своих ошибках учиться не получалось, наверное стоило попробовать учиться на чужих.  
Неро растер горящее лицо, собирая мысли, выстраивая какой-никакой план.  
Нужно было наведаться в офис Данте. Моррисон намекал, а потом и прямо говорил, что не против поручить дело наследнику Данте и работать с ним впредь. Леди и Триш наверняка помогут со сложными делами, пока сам Неро поднаберется опыта не только в уничтожении бесконечных эмпуз и джудекк с ражами. Останется только выдержать их нападки, но с этим он, наверное, справится. Вряд ли это будет тяжелее, чем год, полный сумасшествия, которое улеглось где-то внутри, уже почти не раня, но и не собираясь исчезать. Оно останется там. Но с этим он сможет жить. Думать, дышать, помнить, зная, что оно никогда не сотрется окончательно. И не пускать никого дальше шуток и подколов, надежной ширмы, которую надо достроить и укрепить так, чтобы поверить в нее самому.  
А там будет видно.  
Последняя бутылка осталась нетронутой на крыше, на которую Неро не собирался возвращаться.


	10. Июль. Закат

Впервые он увидел Его именно тогда, когда твердо решил уехать из этого проклятого города жить своей жизнью.  
Фобос навострил уши и сам Ви скорее почувствовал, чем услышал звуки битвы. Неро нашелся на одном из чудом сохранившемся перекрестке. Ви схватился за лацканы своего плаща, горячий воздух пылью царапал горло, обжигал лёгкие и с трудом проталкивался внутрь лёгких. Дэймос растворил его в тенях переулка и с любопытством поблескивал голубыми глазами в сторону хозяина.  
Что ж, он просто убедится, что с Неро всё в порядке, прежде, чем уехать навсегда из этого города и забыть прошлое, как кошмарный сон.  
Неро скалит белые зубы в острой улыбке и пропускает треть ударов. Ви хмурится и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Жаркое солнце гонит прочь тени, но Дэймосу нет дела до его лучей, его тени так просто не исчезают. Ви дрожит. И он хотел бы сказать, что это от холодных теней Дэймоса, да только сам себе не верит.  
Адский антенор неуклюж и слишком неповоротлив, но Неро пропускает сначала косой удар сбоку — его поношенный плащ расцветает красными цветами — потом не успевает блокировать прямой удар сверху — отравленный тесак застревает у Неро в плече. Ноги Ви движутся сами, он вот-вот выйдет из теней, но Неро зло ругается и рассекает демона от живота до паха, пока тот пытается вытащить застрявшее в плоти охотника оружие. Ви вновь отступает в холодный спасительный мрак.  
— Дрянь, — морщится Неро, выдергивая демоническое оружие из плеча. И не улыбается.  
Ви чувствует в горле противный склизкий ком: раньше Неро всегда улыбался, когда схватка заканчивалась.  
Он лишь проследит, лишь убедится, что Неро справляется.  
— Малец совсем не справляется, — тихо и ехидно замечает Фобос.  
Одежда болтается на худых широких плечах, волосы слишком отросли и висят безжизненной неровной паклей, и весь Неро словно из острых граней состоит — острые скулы, острые локти, острые колени. Острый, острый, острый… Слишком острый! Неправильно острый!  
Ви бродит за Неро призраком, таится в тенях, крадется за спиной; его шаги тише шороха крыльев мотылька в ночи. Иногда Неро дергает плечами, словно старается отогнать чужой взгляд; оборачивается и в глазах мелькает что-то слишком похожее на отчаяние. Но Ви не уверен — взгляд у Неро закрытый, хмурый больше обычного.  
Ещё один день, говорит он себе.  
Неро рыскает по городу как одержимый. Он почти не улыбается, а его подруги в потрепанном грузовичке нигде не видно (Ви не обыскивал кварталы в её поисках, совсем нет!). Лишь однажды он застает Леди и Триш, спорящих с Неро:  
— Ты себя угробишь! — зло шипит Леди.  
Она пытается воззвать к логике, к разуму. Бешено сверкает глазищами и сжимает пальцы до белых костяшек. Неро кажется раздражённым и опустошённым, словно этот разговор повторялся не раз. Нико курит в окно своей машины третью подряд. Триш сжимает плечо Леди в немой поддержке.  
— Значит так тому и быть! Это всё? — срывается Неро.  
Звон затрещины вибрирует в воздухе еще несколько секунд, пока Триш опускает руку и глубоко вдыхает — пытается успокоится.  
— Прекрати! Хватит вести себя как тупой сопляк! Данты бы не…  
— Данте? Этот старикашка бы сдох, но не потрудился бы мне сказать правду, не говоря уже о том, чтобы относиться ко мне сколько-нибудь серьезно. — Неро уходит не оборачиваясь. Леди, Триш и Нико долго смотрят ему вслед, на дорогу летит выкуренная пачка сигарет.  
Неро выглядит обманчиво спокойным и собранным, но на старом плаще так много прорех, так много следов от пропущенных ударов, что Ви нескончаемо долго тошнит в одном из переулков, когда он видит и считает их все. Даже Фобос почти не подает голоса, лишь фыркает, когда Ви следует за Неро.  
Июль выдался жарким и сухим. Немилосердное солнце выжигающе-желтым пятном висит над горизонтом и словно часами не двигается с места. Закаты наступают неожиданно и застают Ви в пути. Ему плевать.  
Лишь день. Всего один.  
Когда Ви видит дивел триггер Неро, то чуть не задыхается от чувства нежности под ребрами и красоты. Неоново-голубые крылья искрятся в раскаленном воздухе. Но Неро полагается на свою кровь слишком сильно: небрежно пропускает удары, не обращает внимания на раны и кровь. То ли не считает нужным, то ли пренебрегает первой помощью — никаких повязок, никакой обработки. Демоническая кровь послушно залечивает раны, не оставляя даже шрамов. Нормально ли это? Ви не уверен.  
Ви не может спать. Он испытывает постоянную тревогу. Желудок, когда-то подтверждавший, что Ви настоящий, живой, теперь постоянно ноет и болит, но еда в горло не лезет и застревает холодным мерзким камнем где-то под солнечным сплетением, пока ночь дышит ему в лицо приторно-сухо, множа кошмары. Утром волосы на затылке насквозь мокрые, простыни липнут к лопаткам, а темные круги под глазами становятся больше.  
Ему некуда спешить. Ещё один день ничего не решит.  
Неро долго кружит у какой-то чудом сохранившейся высотки. Глаза у него горят ненавистью и чем-то еще, чем-то неизвестным Ви. Внутрь он так и не входит. Шаги слишком громкие, бьют по вискам тяжелыми барабанами, глушат все другие звуки. Неро выглядит так, словно всё в порядке.  
Но его плащ из синего стал бурым.  
— У него всё в порядке, если смотреть в спину и очень издалека, — скалит широкую пасть Фобос. В груди у Ви поднимается темная волна бешенства, он зло смотрит на фамильяра и тот растворяется черной дымкой.  
Днём больше, днём меньше. Не сегодня, думает Ви и идёт следом.  
Они опять у высотки. Неро зло швыряет в одно из уцелевших окон камень и ссутулившись идёт дальше. Они здесь не впервые, но он никогда не заходит. Это странно. Ви движет любопытство и тревога.  
Здание совершенно пустое, вся уцелевшая мебель изломана, превращена в щепки и рванье, в картинах застряли пули. Ви движется осторожно и тихо — вдруг Неро всё же решит вернуться сюда?  
Крыша усеяна битым стеклом — в каждом брызги заходящего солнца. На одном из бетонных парапетов стоит нетронутая бутылка с виски. Свет тонет в орехово-шоколадном алкоголе. Голова у Ви совершенно пустая, когда он откручивает крышку и пьёт. Горло обжигает алкоголем, глаза — светом. Ви чувствует, как внутри всё выгорает.  
Одну сторону горизонта занимает сизо-черная туча, слышаться раскаты грома. С каждой секундой они всё ближе. Первая гроза за много времени.  
А с другой стороны — солнце такое огромное, словно его кто-то за верёвку подтянул к самой Земле. Оно будто половину неба занимает, выжигая из Ви разом всё — страхи, тревоги, ненависть. Это так глупо, но оранжево-красный диск кажется радостным и совсем юным и невинным, словно младенец.  
Битое стекло вспыхивает, размашисто чертит радуги повсюду: окрашивает белоснежную гриву Фобоса, вспыхивает голубыми искрами в черных перьях Дэймоса и его тень на миг становится голубоватой и не такой холодной.  
Молочно-розовое вокруг.  
Воздух прозрачно-голубой. Небо, покуда хватает глаз тонет в лиловом и розовом. Клубящиеся курчавые бока тучи подсвечиваются розовым золотом. Ви словно видит мир впервые! И он молод и прекрасен. Мир поёт каждым лучом солнца, каждым раскатом приближающейся грозы, каждым движением теплого ветра. Ви чувствует, что здесь, на этой покрытой грязью и битым стеклом крыше он нашёл то, что искал так долго.  
— Маленький мальчик, устало бредущий вслед за болотным огнем, звать перестал. Но отец вездесущий был неотлучно при нем. Мальчика взял он и краткой дорогой, в сумраке ярко светя, вывел туда, где с тоской и тревогой мать ожидала дитя.  
Теплый дождь хлынул из лилово-розовой тучи. Был последний день июля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не смогла в стекло. Я очень хотела. И даже придумала. Но потом начала писать, напилась и расплакалась. Поэтому получилось что получилось.


	11. Август. Полдень

Ручка вывернулась из ладони, ударила по запястью, Неро выругался, вытер руки о промасленную тряпку. Бесполезное в общем-то действие, но бросать работу не хотелось. Было что-то медитативное в бесконечном и тщательном пересмотре, переборе деталей, это настраивало на нужный лад, помогало держать себя в руках, хотя и мыслей не лишало.  
Жара стояла адская, даром, что лето шло на спад и ночами становилось все холоднее, особенно возле Клипота, где не было асфальта, нагревшегося за день и отдающего пахнущее смолой тепло ночью. Но в полдень об этом не вспоминалось, так, отголоски, словно давний сон. Память о прошлых сезонах. Прошлом времени.  
Неро хмыкнул, не глядя протянул руку, приложился к бутылке с пивом. Холодное стекло обожгло губы. Самое то летним полднем.  
Механизмы стали ему лучшими друзьями, так что Неро в каком-то смысле стал понимать Нико. Стройная выверенная система, где каждый винтик был на своем месте и приводил в движение другой, и карусель танцевала, создавая настоящую магию, меняя мир просто с помощью законов физики, давно созданных Вселенной. Словно обойти закон и остаться в выигрыше, совершенно невиновным.  
Сначала Неро раз за разом перебирал Синюю Розу и Красную Королеву, пока не выучил их наизусть, хотя казалось бы за годы близкого знакомства должен был знать о них все. Теперь же в сомнительную компанию добавилась старая Yamaha R6, совершенно не предназначенная для кое-где уничтоженных дорог, а потому постоянно требовавшая ремонта, но все еще уверенно пребывавшая на ходу. На самом деле в половине случаев шестая страдала, потому что Неро оставлял ее поблизости, в надежде, что получится сотворить подобие Кавальеро. Ему не нужно было новое оружие, но кто бы отказался от крутого демонического мотоцикла? И Данте не задирал бы нос.  
Воспоминания о… дяде вызывали улыбку. Горькую, но хоть какую. Сам Неро ее все равно со стороны не увидит. Он вообще предпочитал пореже смотреться в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел малознакомый человек с тщательно спрятанной тоской на дне зрачков. Притухшей, но долгой и голодной, непроходящей. С такой живут, и он тоже научился.  
Неро с новыми силами утонул в железках, прерываясь лишь на еду, сон и вырезание под корень демонической части населения Ред Грейва. Морисон, разузнав, что теперь Неро не безлошадный, начал подкидывать работенку и за пределами города, в котором Неро, подобно проклятому дереву, пустил корни. Жизнь вошла в какую-никакую колею. Понемногу город оживал. В стороне от Клипота и его корней, но люди, несмотря на страх перед некогда пролитыми реками крови и демоническими ордами, возвращались в обжитые места. Неро было все равно, он не искал общения. Иногда забегала Триш, реже — Леди, но и они не смогли вытащить его в прежнее состояние. Он не шел на контакт, отшучивался и больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы они оставили его в покое. С Леди общение не сложилось совсем: она любила уколоть болезненной шпилькой, и по незнанию зацепила слишком больную тему. Неро ответил не так, как привык, по-другому. Он не знал, что или кого увидела Леди, но возникать на горизонте почти перестала.  
На слух, принесенный Морисоном, что Неро жители города за глаза называли ангелом, он хохотал до слез.  
Руками-крыльями он научился работать отменно, и не представлял себя без них. Только ночью иногда нет-нет, после очередного кошмара ему казалось, что на правой руке змеятся неоново-синие отсветы.  
Пустая бутылка отправилась в мусор, Неро смахнул пот со лба, оставляя длинную масляную полосу. В полуденную жарищу даже демоны не слишком охотно шастали, можно было немного времени уделить себе. Хоть постригся недавно. Как Данте ходил ничего за патлами не видя — непонятно!  
За спиной послышались шаги и Неро напрягся, но потом узнал в звуке человека, не демона.  
— Если вы ищете механика, то он в соседнем квартале. Я не занимаюсь ремонтом.  
С тех пор как удалось мало-мальски привести в порядок заброшенный гараж возле офиса, нет-нет да заглядывали любопытные с вопросами, не ремонтирует ли Неро технику. Закрываться в летнюю жару было самоубийственно, так что отваживать всяких проходимцев Неро привык.  
Спина мокрая и липкая от пота, непослушные пряди липнут ко лбу, трость скользит во влажных ладонях, пот собрался даже под коленями; и Ви знает, что это далеко не от жары (не из-за неё одной).  
— Я не ищу механика, — голос ломкий и сухой, трещит, сыпется из горла песком. Надо сказать что-то ещё, что-то важное. Но слова застревают в глотке комьями горячего песка и страха. Ви до боли в глазах всматривается в каждую черту, в каждую острую линию Неро, сердце заполошно заходится где-то под солнечным сплетением. Кажется, его даже подташнивает от страха. Он так долго откладывал этот момент. Слишком долго!  
Неро не нравится этот голос. Он смутно знакомый, будоражит что-то совсем глубоко, и крылья распахиваются сами, обнажаются спектральные когти. Он должен обернуться.  
Сердце словно перестает биться. Ви видит распахивающиеся крылья и дыхания не хватает — так это красиво.  
Он, конечно же, знает это лицо. И сначала ему кажется, что мир превратился в сплошной белый шум, только вспышками - свет с улицы, но Неро не щурится. Внутри все переворачивается вверх дном, падает в пропасть, в пропасть, в пропасть, в сраный ад! Ви исчез. Вергилий все еще не вернулся, а если Ви здесь, то Уризен уже дал бы о себе знать. Не сидел бы он на жопе ровно.  
Неро сталкивался уже с демонами, которые умеют менять внешний вид. Далеко ходить не надо: Триш умела перевоплощаться по щелчку пальцев. И демон, который решил, что обратиться в Ви - хорошая идея…  
Синяя роза легла в руку привычно и легко.  
...сильно пожалеет о том, что ад обделил его мозгами, и что он сунулся со своей “гениальной идеей” к Неро.  
— Ого! Да малец по тебе соскучился! Ты посмотри, какой горячий приём! — Фобос появляется как всегда неслышно, но как всегда с неуместным комментарием, — Когда я думал, что он тебе надерет зад, я не совсем это имел в виду, — продолжает зубоскалить зверь.  
Он обманчиво мягкий, обманчиво покладистый, и обманчиво спокойный. Ви знает, что он готов ринуться в бой в любую минуту, поэтому лишь скупо бросает:  
— Место.  
Фобос выглядит до крайности оскорблённым. Ох и долго же он будет напоминать об этом Ви.  
— Неро, я пришёл не драться, — пытается достучаться Ви.  
Первая пуля полетела в ручную зверушку — целый лев, пантера его не устроила! — вторая — в спешно отдернутую голову.  
— Отличный разговор получается, весьма содержательный! — Фобос играючи увернулся от пули. — У мистера Блейка там ничего по этому поводу, случаем, нет?  
Ви морщится и пытается не попасть под горячую руку. Деймос с пронзительным криком пикирует на Неро раньше, чем Ви успевает его остановить. Вряд ли он сможет серьезно ранить, но сердце чуть не обрывается.  
Неро помнит, как было раньше, и отмахивается от монстров играючи. В нем кипит ярость, рычащая сырая сила, и сейчас она кровавой болью рвется наружу. Вскрылись все раны, лопнула тонкая кожица на казалось бы заросших шрамах, старая память всколыхнулась мутным болотом, и схлынула, оставив клокочущую ржавую кровь. К демонам все, даже если потом придется отращивать руки и ноги, но совершенно обнаглевший демон, рискнувший так пошутить… Неро собственноручно сдерет это лицо с его прогнившей черепушки.  
— Я понимаю, что ты зол, — вновь пытается Ви.  
— Понимает он! — рычит Фобос и уворачивается от мощных ударов и пуль, — Может стоп-слово уже назовёшь? Я не буду вечно защищаться.  
Деймос клокочет, явно соглашаясь с братом.  
Спектральные когти вспарывают легкую ткань и кожу под ней. Демонический облик сыплется, как прогоревшая бумага, остаются только руки-крылья, впившиеся когтями в тонкие плечи. Красная королева ложится клинком поперек груди, Неро скалится дико и зло. В нем течет кровь Спарды и горе тому, кто пробудит его гнев случайно, или по злому умыслу. Глаза все еще горят жидким золотом и Неро, сам того не желая, медлит. Он внезапно понимает, что не может и не хочет оставлять алые кровящие полосы на этом лице. Нужно. Необходимо. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас, потому что еще двое у него за спиной и вот-вот нападут...  
— Какого чёрта ты церемонишься с мальчишкой? Ваши ролевые игры убьют тебя, идиот! — Фобос чувствует волю Ви, он не может напасть, даже если очень хочет.  
Ви не пытается защищаться. Золото глаз Неро словно простреливает его насквозь. В одно мгновение Ви видит всё: ярость из-за того, что прошлое напомнило о себе таким наглым образом, бешенство от его бездействия, глубокую, неизбывную обиду на весь мир и тоску, такую глубокую, что достигает ада. И где-то на самом дне черных зрачков, так глубоко, что едва можно разглядеть — надежда.  
Ви готов принять свою участь. Если бы он не был жалким трусом, если бы ему раньше хватило мужества принять всё, как есть, принять себя самого, то он не бросил бы Неро в холод одиночества, не заставил бы его мучаться, существовать, а не жить. В этом его вина. Страшная, неизбывная. Она давит на плечи и грудь сильнее, чем меч, чем когти.  
— Прости меня, — срывается еле слышным шорохом.  
Неро кажется, что он съеживается, как горящий пластик. Он — тонкое-тонкое стекло, которое только что с пронзительным звоном разбилось в пыль. Внутри осталась только звенящая пустота, с отголосками битого стекла.  
Ви. Живой.  
Осознание бьет наотмашь, куда там затрещине от Триш. Словно долбанулся головой об угол дома, как месяц назад, не хватает только смутного треска и мути в глазах.  
Красная Королева почти выпадает из рук и Неро держит ее лишь для того, чтобы не уронить. Неоново-синие крылья словно сдувает порывом ветра. Дышать трудно, грудь сдавило и подступило к горлу. Ви — живой, совсем живой, в татуировках, с этими своими глазищами-омутами, с черной прядкой, прилипшей к виску, дышит заполошно, как когда-то давно — в прошлой вселенной — он дышал так же вжимаясь в стену, прячась от Мальфас...  
И ничего не хотелось тогда больше, чем оторвать наглой курице голову.  
А сейчас виной тому стал он сам.  
Неро отшатывается, рукоять выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев, падает на пол с ужасающим грохотом, едва не задевая ноги.  
А если бы не остановился вовремя? А если бы добрался раньше? Ударил?  
Неро становится дурно. Внутренности сжимает спазмом запоздалого ужаса.  
— Чую, кто-то чуть штанишки не обмочил, — Фобос, видя, что реальной угрозы хозяину нет, валится огромной тушей посреди гаража и лениво помахивает хвостом, оставляя наблюдение более нервному и внимательному брату-фамильяру.  
Деймос уменьшается в размерах, но кружится над головами, как черный могильный призрак, отбрасывая свою холодную тень. Возможно именно из-за неё волоски на руках встают дыбом. Или от взгляда Неро. Ви не уверен. Он ни в чем сейчас не уверен. Даже в том, сможет ли сам стоять, если Неро отойдет хоть на шаг дальше. Его разрывает от эмоций, он словно переполненный сосуд, который вот-вот разорвёт давлением изнутри — так много чувств внутри. Страх мешается с облегчение, боль с нежностью, вина с бесконечным счастьем.  
— Вы и дальше будете истуканов изображать, или разродитесь монологом? Я могу начать, тебе точно понравится, Ви! Быть или не быть, вот в чём вопрос. Достойно ль смиряться под ударами судьбы, иль…  
— Надо оказать сопротивленье и в смертной схватке с целым морем бед покончить с ними? — договаривает за львом Ви.  
Неро смешно, но вместо смеха выходит сухой отрывистый кашель.  
— Раньше я от тебя только Блейка слышал.  
Он отчаянно не знает, о чем говорить, что спрашивать. Взгляд скользит по тонкой фигуре и Неро шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Пробитые когтями плечи. Черт. Аптечка. А она у него вообще есть?  
Ви чувствует, как напряжение, натягивавшее все внутренности канатом, враз спадает. Лёгкий сухой щелчок пальцев заставляет фамильяров исчезнуть. Он чувствует, как болят раны, нанесённые Неро, но как же чертовски хорошо! Как потрясающе чувствовать себя живым!  
— Я немного расширил круг чтения. Только не говори никому, что я опустился до мародерства библиотек, — разговор выходит донельзя глупым и ниочемным, словно они не несколько месяцев не виделись, а расстались день назад. — Надеюсь, что аптечка у тебя есть.  
Ви улыбается. Ему кажется, что счастье разорвёт ему грудную клетку, нежность просочится сквозь поры. Но это не важно. Важен лишь Неро, глядящий на него своими неизбывно голубыми глазами. Важно лишь то, что грусть в этих глазах пусть медленно и неохотно, но сменяется чем-то другим, чем-то, что Ви хотел бы видеть там всегда.  
— Найдется, — кивает Неро, Нико точно оставляла что-то. А может Триш. Он даже примерно помнил ее местоположение.  
Ему очень хочется коснуться Ви убедиться, что тот реален. Но аптечка — очень нужная штука прямо сейчас, потому что острый запах крови неприятно забивает ноздри, а руки в машинном масле. Он позволяет себе коснуться тонкого запястья, и отходит как можно быстрее, потому что пальцы жжет острыми искрами. Пустой разум теперь заполняется мыслями, одна быстрее другой, и уставший измученный долгими месяцами бесплодных размышлений мозг выстраивает последовательную логическую цепочку. Кажется, впервые за год.  
Аптечки две. Одна в офисе, вторая здесь, Неро деребанит ее безжалостно, выискивая бинты, антисептик. Руки дрожат, приходится замереть и подышать, чтобы собрать себя в кучу из сияющих осколков. Сотни эмоций, чувств, он переполнен ими, тонет в них. Самое трудное — не залипнуть на тонкой такой до боли знакомой фигуре у стены.  
— Лучше, наверное, не здесь, — спохватывается Неро.  
Из гаража в офис ведет еще одна дверь. Некогда заколоченная, потому что Данте и порядок — вещи несовместимые. В ванной находится вторая аптечка, полупустая, хотя Неро не помнил, чтобы он ею пользовался. Он старается не смотреть на Ви, когда освобождает сначала одно плечо, потом второе. Одежда примерно та же — Ви не изменяет своим привычкам, кожа светлая, тонкая настолько, что каждая жилка видна. Неро хмурится и тщательно и аккуратно обрабатывает глубокие раны от когтей.  
— Я думал, ты исчез, — говорит тихо.  
— Я тоже думал, что исчез.  
Ви трудно говорить, не потому, что чёртовы раны болят так, что на стену хочется лезть, а потому что мыслей в голове нет никаких. Хочется охватить руки Неро и прижать к щекам, чувствовать его обжигающее тепло и уверится, что это не сон, что Неро жив, что всё хорошо.  
Зенитное солнце нещадно льется в окна и двери, обнимает теплом.  
Неро тщательно забинтовывает тонкие плечи, прикрывает глубокие раны, которые сам же и оставил. Ему стыдно и так легко! Хорошо и больно от этого. Вся тяжесть ушла разом и осадок постепенно рассасывался как застаревший узловатый шрам.  
Руки легко ложатся на узкую худую спину, пальцы сами выискивают сквозь одежду позвонки. Неро все еще странно и тяжело смотреть на Ви, живого, реального, настоящего и потому он прикрывает глаза и слушает, как тот дышит, как бьется его сердце.  
— Хорошо, что ты здесь.  
Ви дрожит. Прикосновений слишком много и слишком мало. Он хочет, чтобы Неро убрал руки и эта дрожь исчезла. Он готов умереть, лишь бы Неро сжал его сильнее, заключил в объятьях до хруста костей. Чтобы… Чтобы… Да, чтобы поцеловал. Эта мысль бьет под дых так резко, что у Ви дыхание сбивается.  
— Я больше никуда не уйду, — ему еле хватает сил говорить.  
Неро думает, что им надо поговорить. Разговор будет долгий и сложный, полный неловких пауз и молчания, за которым оба попытаются скрыть что-то, что потом обязательно вскроется кровящими ранами. Похожими на те, что сейчас скрыты под бинтами. И они будут залечивать их долго и осторожно, касаясь бережно, чтобы ни в коем случае не навредить. Строить планы. Вытаскивать две древних задницы из Ада, потому что надо еще выписать им заслуженных люлей — Неро не все сказал на вершине Клипота.  
Потом.  
А пока Неро нежно касается губами белой кожи у самого края бинта, слышит прерывистый вздох и знает, что прямо сейчас нет ничего более правильного в мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История подошла к финалу. Нам приятно, что Вы всё это время были с нами и переживали за героев и вместе с ними! Спасибо!
> 
> Вот и встретились. Спасибо тем, кто ждал, надеялся и верил :)


	12. Сентябрь. Закат.

Неро звонит Кирие не сразу. Проходит добрых две недели, прежде, чем Неро поверил если не окончательно, то хотя бы начал привыкать к тому, что он не один, что не брошен, что Ви рядом.  
Неро - отчаянная сова, но он всем сердцем полюбил утро. Каждое, потому что просыпался не один. И можно было, не открывая глаз, на ощупь губами найти гладкое плечо, по памяти вычертить линии татуировок, найти бьющуюся жилку на шее, услышать чуть более шумный выдох.  
Они, как обычно, легли поздно, причем, судя по всему Ви лег еще позже и теперь хмурился, отказываясь возвращаться в реальный мир раньше отведенного на отсыпание времени.  
На кухне, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Неро в очередной раз наткнулся именно на эту: нужно позвонить Кирие. И Нико. И наверное, как-нибудь связаться и поговорить с Триш и Леди. Ну, хотя бы с Триш. Она же тоже вроде как семья. Какая-никакая... да и она может что-то знать о том, как вытащить Данте и Вергилия заодно, чего уж там, из Ада.  
Мысли о Вергилии почти не причиняли боли. Пока рано, но через какое-то время он наверное даже будет готов пробовать и осваивать странные незнакомые отношения "отец-сын".  
Полузабытый, вечно разряженный телефон мигнул экраном и погас окончательно, так что Неро пришлось искать опять черт знает где брошенную зарядку. Он набирает номер по памяти. Кирие отвечает почти сразу.  
\- Алло.  
Неро немеет, его обжигает стыдом так, что горит лицо.  
\- Алло... Неро, это ты?  
\- Я. Привет.  
Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, не зная, в общем-то о чем говорить.  
\- Хотел узнать, как вы там.  
Кирие долго молчит. Тишина такая, что Неро проверяет телефон, не выключился ли, но звонок идет и на том конце связи он наконец-то слышит знакомый голос с незнакомыми интонациями.  
\- Хорошо. У нас все хорошо, Неро, как сам?  
\- Отлично, - Неро чувствует, как улыбка разьезжается сама, - правда, все здорово. Демонов становится меньше, знаешь, все приходит к тому, что было. Скоро смогу выезжать надолго. Ну как, скоро... в следующем году.  
Далеко в Фортуне Кирие молчит, оглушенная этим почти забытым Неро: открытым, искренним, дружелюбным, который все никак не мог наговориться. Он чуть хрипит и говорит словно чуть стесняясь. Отвык. Последний год, каждый раз, когда до него все же получалось дозвониться, он говорил слов пять и слушал, молча, не перебивая, словно его и не было по ту сторону. Словно со стеной говорить. Или с пустотой.  
\- Неро, Ви вернулся? - обрывает Кирие на полуслове, и ей тут же становится стыдно, но извиниться не успевает.  
\- Да... да, он вернулся, представляешь.  
Неро смеется. Негромко и счастливо. Кирие словно видит его наяву: взьерошенного, с сияющими глазами. Как когда-то давно. В прошлом. Давно прошедшее время...  
На нее наваливается облегчение, такое громадное, что не держат ноги. Но пополам с ним и другое - беспокойство, страх, и совсем немного, в чем Кирие не очень хочет признаваться даже себе - зависть. Она никак не могла вспомнить, чтобы Неро смеялся - так. Громко хохотал, радостно смеялся, ехидно ржал над очередным косяком Данте или Нико - да, но вот так: влюбленно...  
\- Ты же отсыпаться собрался, - говорит Неро и Кирие вздрагивает, когда понимает, к кому было обращено сказанное. Она вслушивается, но не слышит ответа, только теплый смешок Неро.  
\- Кирие, - говорит он, - решил узнать как дела, и у меня есть пара вопросов к Нико.  
В этот раз Кирие слышит чужой голос, который она, оказывается, помнит, но разобрать слова не получается.  
\- Ой, да брось, - фыркает Неро, - Кирие, ты здесь?  
\- Да, ты хотел связаться с Нико?  
\- Было бы неплохо. У меня к ней назрела куча вопросов, из меня механик не такой хороший, как я бы хотел, может она что подскажет. Хотя, я конечно, об этом пожалею.  
Кирие совсем не верит в недовольное ворчание, потому что в голосе слышится улыбка, которую она не видела и не слышала уже очень давно. Кирие хочет увидеть Неро, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что он улыбается совсем как раньше, но она и сама не уверена, сможет ли сделать вид, что все в порядке, сможет ли смотреть на Ви - а Неро совершенно точно приедет вместе с ним - без задней мысли, без намека на вражду.  
\- Ты приезжай, когда сможешь, ладно? - говорит Кирие, понимая, что разговора уже не получится: Неро куда больше внимания будет уделять совсем другому собеседнику. Кирие сжимает кулаки и решается, понимая, что иначе и не будет, - и Ви тоже пусть приезжает. Только, Неро...  
\- Что?  
\- А как же.... как же Уризен?  
Неро хмыкает.  
\- Объявился бы уже за год-то. Вот вытащим Данте с... Вергилием и у них выпытаем. Они наверняка должны что-то знать. Передашь Нико, что я звонил, ладно? А то она опять что-то с телефоном сделала. Привет ей.  
\- Обязательно, - Кирие улыбается занемевшими губами, вслушиваясь в гудки и совершенно точно не знает, что чувствует. В груди - буря и ком мыслей, чувств, эмоций, с которыми она, кажется, еще не скоро разберется. Но одно она знает точно: Неро, ее уверенный сильный, несокрушимый мальчишка-Неро вернулся. И это не может не вселять надежду и детскую радость.  
Нико чинит телефон в тот же день, но дозвониться до Неро у нее не получается и она, наскоро собравшись, мчится в Ред Грейв, успев только напищать Кирие в уши, что обязательно даст Неро пару подзатыльников и от нее тоже. Кирие провожает ее тепло и готовится ждать новостей.  
Нико не застает Неро в офисе, дозванивается ему - вот уж новость! - и он, запыхавшись, под звуки боя, коротко обозначает местоположение. Нико врывается на фургоне в толпу эмпуз, раскидывая подбитых тварей в две стороны, словно катер в море. Неро быстрыми и четкими взмахами приканчивает их одну за другой, вторую же волну добивает белоснежный лев и жутковатого вида гарпия. Нико с водительского сидения прекрасно видит тонкую знакомую фигуру, прячущуюся за незнакомыми демонами.  
Кирие получает кривоватое селфи. На нем Нико с улыбкой во все тридцать два и Неро с недовольной миной, но в углах губ скрывается улыбка. Он худой, взъерошенный, с синяками под глазами, но смотрит бодро и весело, на щеке - кровь, видимо, какого-то демона. Кирие отмечает новую футболку, теперь уже безнадежно испорченную кровью демонов, а еще на заднем фоне видна знакомая фигура. Ви не удается разглядеть четко, он явно пытался убраться из кадра, как можно скорее, но татуировки на месте, хоть и выглядели по-другому, разглядеть не получалось.  
Нико сыплет фотографиями и Кирие изучает их жадно, и ей жалко до боли Неро. Она не видела его за этот год. Теперь она понимает почему. Нико жалела ее, старалась не показывать, насколько плохо Неро пережил все произошедшее. Ви тоже выглядел хуже, чем раньше, но то ли он все пережил легче, то ли по нему просто не было видно.  
На фотографиях Кирие узнавала прежнего Неро: веселого, искренне любящего своих друзей и свою, такую странную жизнь. Периодически на фотографиях мелькали белоснежный лев и жутковатая гарпия.  
Кирие зависает на одной из фотографий, сделанной явно втихую, из-за угла.  
Неро и Ви стоят совсем рядом, не касаясь друг друга, сохраняя несколько сантиметров расстояния, но это совсем не мешает увидеть, насколько они близки. Неро улыбается нежно и ласково, разве что не касается взглядом. Ви чуть склонил голову на бок, словно кокетничая, смотрел исподлобья, прищурившись, и улыбка у него была мягкая, рассеянная, совсем не вяжущаяся с тем, что Кирие уже о нем знала.  
Они такие красивые - думает Кирие, хотя мысль показалась кому другому глупой: фотография сделана явно сразу после схватки, Неро в новом плаще - погода в те дни выдалась хмурая и дождливая, сентябрь вступал в свои права неотвратимо - испачканном кровавыми пятнами, с кровью же на подбородке, худой, совершенно чужой и незнакомый и Ви - пропыленный насквозь, потому что, как потом разъяснила Нико, несколько хаосов влетели в здание, а потом его развалил бегемот и их накрыло облаком пыли. Но они были настолько влюбленные, что весь мир вокруг них перестал существовать и иметь значение. Или же, как думала Кирие, наоборот, становился ярче и красивее. И желтеющие листья в мутных лужах, и красные сферы, усыпавшие изломанный, изрытый асфальт гранатовыми ягодами. Белые волосы Неро, черная гуашь вороньего облика Ви.  
Губы тянет болезненная, но искренняя улыбка. Кирие чувствует, как постепенно отпускает густое и тянущее чувство внутри, от которого она не могла избавиться все это время. Она глубоко вздыхает и просит Нико прислать еще фотографий.  
Нико сыплет смс-ками и хвастается удачными фотками. Вот только сфотографировать демонов проще, чем поймать этих двоих на пленку. Она раздраженно ударяет по рулю, когда обнаруживает, что пленка в старой мыльнице почти закончилась. Осталась всего пара кадров.  
Заливистый смех она слышит издали, и заслушивается. Неро редко смеялся так. Сейчас куда чаще, конечно. Нико высовывается из окна по пояс и передумывает окликать друга, рука сама тянется к отброшенной на соседнее сидение мыльнице.  
Неро и Ви идут по очищенной от демонов улице, Неро - прямо по лужам, с громкими шлепками, довольно улыбаясь и пытаясь оттереть со щеки какое-то пятно. Ви ступает осторожно. Хоть он и сменил сандалии на более закрытую обувь, он все равно предпочитал легкие вещи, которые совсем не сковывали движений, потому первая же лужа обернулась бы для него мокрыми ногами. Ви смотрит под ноги и улыбка прячется за упавшими на лицо волосами. Они говорят о чем-то, слишком невзначай подмечают реакции друг друга, каждую эмоцию, смотрят, словно прикасаются взглядами, потому что руками нельзя, ведь надо сохранять видимость приличий. И идут вровень, совсем рядом, даром что по разным сторонам улицы.  
Пожелтевшие листья срываются водопадом, сыплются на парочку сверху. Сквозь прореху в низких сизых тучах Солнце успевает бросить несколько ярких прямых лучей. словно пластины золотого прозрачного стекла, подсвечивая силуэты. Нико уверена, что кадры потрачены впустую. Но в памяти они совершенно точно останутся.


	13. Сентябрь. Рассвет

Куда бежать?  
Дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, снег припорошил развалины, скрыл обрывки звуков и разрушенный город как никогда был похож на призрака, на скелет, чьи сухие кости облизывал безжалостный ветер. За Неро оставались четкие следы, словно он был единственным живым здесь.  
Но впечатление было ошибочным.  
Снег все еще сыпал и почти скрыл следы, оставленные раньше. Четкие и ровные. Кто-то шел размеренно и уверенно, и Неро знал, куда и за чем направлялся этот кто-то. Вернее, за кем.  
Портал открылся тихо, незаметно. Только Ви сумел сообразить, что что-то не так, да Неро обратил внимание, что часть демонов — самых мелких и слабых — исчезла. Тревога, глухая и тягучая, сидевшая до этого где-то на задворках сознания, в глубине, взметнулась темной липкой волной и Неро не усидел на месте, рванул выяснять, что произошло. Ви не пошел сразу, решил подготовиться, на всякий случай, пока Неро проводил разведку. На месте, где предположительно открылся портал осталось только пятно асфальта, очищенного о снега потоком воздуха. И цепочка следов. Два человека.  
Или скорее не человека.  
Неро мчался домой со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, матерясь под нос, что стоило таки рискнуть и выехать на шестой, плевать на снег, сейчас уже был бы дома. А так приходилось лишь рваться вперед, быстрее собственного страха, молясь всем богам, которых только успело придумать человечество, чтобы найти Ви раньше, чем это сделает Вергилий. Что он с ним сделает? Поговорит? Спросит, где Неро? Попытается убить? А Данте? Помешает? Или поможет? Неизвестность вгрызалась в виски и скребла тревогой под ребрами, отзываясь противной дрожью и слабостью.  
Звуки драки встретили его раньше всего остального и вспыхнувший пожар ужаса подогнал его быстрее, чем волна лавы за спиной. Неро вылетел из переулка на небольшую площадь и тут же был пойман Данте. Отмахнуться от него, как от назойливого пироманта не получилось.  
— Неро, не лезь!  
— Пошел нахрен!  
Удар пришелся в воздух, Неро промахнулся, хотя и не целился, так, выбросил кулак, чтобы отвлечь, чтобы дал пройти дальше. Там Ви убивают!  
Деймос вскрикнул протяжно и тоскливо, когда несколько клинков пробили демона насквозь. Лев свалился еще раньше, только сфера блестела гладким боком, ожидая помощи хозяина. Хозяину же было не до того.  
Неро перетек в демоническую форму мгновенно, рванул наперерез призрачному клинку. Его сбили в полете, и два демона покатились по земле, устроив форменный мордобой. Неро рвался прочь, отбиваясь от Данте, но тот не отпускал и в конце-концов прижал его к земле. Неро не мог даже двинуться, в этот раз опыт победил и он мог только наблюдать как серебристое лезвие клинка — реального, не призрачного — пронзает Ви насквозь.  
Данте снесло неоновой волной, бросило в стену высотки, которая тут же обрушилась, погребая легендарного охотника на демонов под собой, Вергилий сумел отбить два удара, прежде чем когти нашли цель, раскроив полудемону грудь. Свежая порция крови щедро оросила землю. Вергилий только сжал зубы, приготовившись к следующей атаке, демонический облик налезал неохотно. Но удара не было.  
Неро баюкал на руках худое тело, не обращая внимание не лужу остывающей крови. Только шептал под нос что-то, и гладил черные волосы. И звал, звал, отчаянно и глухо…  
— Неро…

Глаза распахнулись сами, яркий свет ударил больно, так что выступили слезы. Его кто-то звал? Да, знакомый голос. Но ведь Ви…  
Неро все же открыл глаза, и взгляд тут же наткнулся на алое пятно. Алое, алое, кругом алое…  
Он вскрикнул, отшатнулся и свалился с кровати, зашибив локоть и только тогда окончательно проснулся. Алое оказалось всего лишь лучами рассветного солнца, и не было никакого снега, наоборот, стылый воздух в комнате понемногу прогревался. Неро огляделся. Ви тоже не было. Он проснулся так рано? Нет, не в его характере. Где он?  
Сон еще не забылся, Неро рванул прочь из комнаты.  
— Ви!  
Голос сорвался, звеня от паники.  
— Ви!  
Неро сорвался на середине лестницы, скатился кубарем, заработав несколько синяков. Пофиг, заживет.  
— Неро!  
Неро замер, словно его парализовало. Ви. Живой и невредимый. Взволнованный, встревоженный, но живой. И никакого Вергилия и Данте. Никакого снега и крови. Обнимать Ви было страшно, Неро боялся его сломать, и касался, гладил его, убеждаясь, что живой.  
Ви взял его лицо в ладони, заставил поднять голову.  
— Неро…  
Не спрашивал, видимо, догадался. Лицо холодило от пота и… слез?  
— Кошмар приснился.  
Ви кивнул медленно и весомо.  
— Что Вергилий вернулся.  
Тишина была глухая и ломкая. Совсем как во сне.  
— Вергилию придется постараться, чтобы причинить мне вред, — Ви усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла кривая.  
— Я ему не позволю, — прорычал Неро и получил кивок в ответ.  
— И поэтому тоже. Я тебя не оставлю. Обещаю.  
Неро уткнулся лбом в узкое плечо, пряча лицо. Хотелось верить.  
— Я здесь… — шептал Ви, вплетая голос в тишину, оживляя пронзительный холод. И Неро купался в нем, не желая просыпаться.


	14. Октябрь. Рассвет

Неро просыпается от шебуршания под боком. Ви умел передвигаться неслышно и так, чтобы Неро вообще не подозревал о его присутствии. Мог встать пораньше, чтобы провести время с книгой наедине, так что Неро просыпался в одиночестве и место рядом было остывшее и пустое.  
Сейчас же Ви пытался высвободиться от крепких объятий Неро, так чтобы его не разбудить. Не получилось, конечно, но Неро заворочался, перевернулся на другой бок, сделав вид, что спит дальше. Дождавшись, пока Ви уйдет, Неро еще полежал, чуть не уснул снова, поддавшись теплой дреме, но потом встряхнулся, вытащил себя из-под одеяла.  
Ви в доме не было. Прежде, чем Неро успел занервничать, он заметил силуэт в окне.  
Ви нашелся на улице. Стоял босой посреди двора за офисом, смотрел в сырое синевато-серое небо, иногда расчерчиваемое сухими листьями. Неро не торопился его окликать: замер в дверном проеме, оперевшись о косяк и наблюдал, заинтригованный необычным поведением.  
Октябрь выдался теплый и похожий на апрель: местами цвели запутавшиеся в погоде деревья, сочно зеленела трава. Ви ступал босыми ногами по весенней траве, перепутавшей время, сбивал густую росу и дрожал от сырого холода. Он был налегке, в штанах, потасканной футболке, обхватывал себя руками и мерз, но не уходил и смотрел вокруг зачарованно и почти влюбленно. Было тихо.  
Неро не всегда понимал, что происходит в голове Ви, но в этот раз сумел догадаться: Ви жил. Просто жил одним моментом, впитывая его и осознавая всеми чувствами, любуясь как драгоценным камнем. Не идеальным, где-то чуть сколотым, но уникальным и не менее красивым. Делал то, на что никогда не находилось времени у Вергилия. И сейчас он смотрел в мир как на чудо, по-детски широко распахнутыми глазами.  
А Неро любовался Ви.  
Когда от холода начали стучать зубы, на плечи Ви легла тяжелая куртка, великоватая ему в плечах. Неро тоже вышел налегке: в футболке и легких штанах, но он почти не мерз: сказывалось демоническое наследие.  
— Мерзнуть не обязательно, — буркнул неловко и ушел, оставляя Ви наедине с его маленьким личным чудом. Хрупким и прозрачным как рассветная пред дневная тишина, полная густого беззвучия.


End file.
